


Stubborn

by sofarsogood



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, dominant vas, everybody lives au, faraday doesn't want to admit he's blown away by the hotness of vas but who is he kidding, faraquez, goody ships it, handjobs, varaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsogood/pseuds/sofarsogood
Summary: "Was what Goodnight was saying true?""You know Goodnight," Faraday said, flustered. "He says all sorts of things. You shouldn't put so much stock in it, you know.""I know," Vasquez said. "But I have my own reasons to believe him."Faraday felt an uncomfortable tingle run down his spine. "What's that?""I've seen you look at me in a way that's not the way one looks at a friend."





	Stubborn

“Hello there, Vasquez.”

“‘Evening, Goodnight,” Vasquez replied, slipping into the last empty chair at the table.

“Did that job pan out?” Sam asked.

Vasquez shook his head. “Turns out they already caught the man. Worth checking though.”

“For one who’s on the run himself? Not sure that was all too smart, Vas,” Faraday said before taking another sip from his glass of whiskey.

“Is that concern I hear?” Vasquez asked.

Faraday laughed. “You wish. Fact of the matter is, you’re one of my business partners and a valued asset. Can’t have you dying on me.”

“Oh yes, we know you value his assets,” Goodnight said, winking at Faraday and Billy smirked while Faraday protested indignantly.

“What are you talking about? You know what I meant. You got what, three, four meanings to every word you say? I’m a simple man. I stick to one.”

“Yes, and we know the one you meant,” Red Harvest added.

It had taken the youngest of the group awhile to come out of his shell, but now that he had, there was no putting him back in, and they were still adjusting to his barbed sense of humor. Faraday just glowered at him and buried his nose in his glass, muttering, “Just trying to look out for a friend, is all.”

“That’d be sweet of you, if it was your real motive, Joshua.”

“Shut up, will you, Robicheaux?” Faraday snapped.

“Relax, Güero,” Vasquez said. “The reason everyone teases you is because you take it so badly. Brush it off.”

“Don’t patronize me too, Vasquez,” Faraday said, and then grabbed the bottle, standing. “I’m turning in,” he said, and then stumped off toward the stairs.

“Think you went a little far this time," Billy murmured to Goodnight.

"Just said what we all know's true," Goodnight said. 

"Well... I think I'm going to go to bed too," Vasquez said into the awkward silence that fell. He rose, following the direction Faraday had gone up the stairs. He passed his friend's room and then paused, hearing footsteps pacing back and forth on the other side of the door. His hand rose, almost of its own accord, and then he stopped it.  _Was this what he wanted?_

Then he let it go, and knocked. 

Instantly the footsteps stopped. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Güero. I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Just let me in," Vasquez said.

At first nothing happened, and then there were several more footsteps, and the door creaked open. "Come in," Faraday said.

Vasquez walked past him, noting how Faraday seemed to almost flinch away when Vasquez's arm brushed against his. "Well?" Vasquez said.

"Well what?" Faraday asked.

"Was what Goodnight was saying true?"

"You know Goodnight," Faraday said, flustered. "He says all sorts of things. You shouldn't put so much stock in it, you know."

"I know," Vasquez said. "But I have my own reasons to believe him."

Faraday felt an uncomfortable tingle run down his spine. "What's that?"

"I've seen you look at me in a way that's not the way one looks at a friend."

Faraday's cheeks were flushed, hands clenching into fists. "Vasquez, it's not-"

"Is it true or not?" Vasquez crossed the room and Faraday backed up, hating when his back hit the wall and Vasquez seemed to loom over him. He wasn't like this, he wasn't vulnerable, he never cowered. So he stepped forward, closing the space between himself and Vasquez. Their belt buckles clinked together, and their noses almost touched, the shared air between their lips warm. 

"What if it is?" he said- a challenge.

Vasquez chuckled, deep and seductive, and the sound went straight to Faraday's groin. Suddenly his pants felt a little too tight. "Well then," Vasquez stepped forward and again Faraday was against the wall, but before he could fix that, Vasquez pushed a knee between Faraday's, his thigh brushing against his growing bulge and he gasped, stopping a sound just before it escaped. "I might have to act on that," Vasquez concluded, whispering the words into Faraday's ear. He nipped his earlobe and then drew back. "What are you gona do about it?"

Faraday didn't need words. He'd been waiting too long for this. He reached up, cupping Vasquez's face in his palms and kissed him hard, using Vasquez's moment of shock when he thrust his tongue directly into his mouth to spin them, pushing Vasquez's back against the wall. It was a harsh kiss, needy and rough, biting and passionate far more than it was loving. Vasquez let out the tiniest of moans as Faraday explored his mouth, and Faraday couldn't help it, he ground against Vasquez's pelvis, both of them letting out equal sighs of pleasure.

Faraday's fingers rested on Vasquez's belt buckle. "Vas?"

"Only if you let me too," Vasquez said.

Faraday nodded, and they set to, shedding clothes as they crossed the room and collapsing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Vasquez landing on top. Faraday let out a grunt as Vasquez shifted his position, Faraday's long-since-rock-hard cock brushing against Vasquez's lean and toned stomach as Vasquez moved down, lips gentle and then rough, first caressing and then biting, leaving a trail of bruises that wouldn't go unnoticed by the others in the morning, but that he simply couldn't be bothered to care about. Vasquez was making him his, and that was the most important part. 

Vasquez wrapped his lips around one nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers and then Faraday let out the first real moan, his embarrassment fading when he felt as much as heard Vasquez reply with one directly into his skin. Vasquez continued to lavish his nipples with attention for another or minute or so, but by now Faraday's hard-on was becoming painful and for the first time since they had really begun he let out a word. "Vas... Please." Vasquez's lips had been tracing the seam between his torso and the top of his thigh, growing ever nearer to where Faraday needed him but never truly obliging.

"Already? I expected you to be more stubborn."

"Just thought I'd make it easy on you," Faraday said. It was a blatant lie and they both knew it but Vasquez just nodded, and at last,  _at last_ , gave Faraday what he needed.

First just a lick across the head, soft and experimental, tasting him. Then more in earnest, tracing the ridge under the head and down the thick vein along the underside of his cock. " _Fuck_..." Faraday muttered fervently. He pushed his fingers into Vasquez's curls, his legs falling open even wider. Vasquez drew back, opened his mouth, and went in in earnest, first bobbing up and down on just the head, and then slowly taking him deeper and deeper. Faraday's breathing was accelarating, sweat beading on his forehead, fingers clenching in the sheets as he tried  _so hard_  not to thrust into Vasquez's hot, wet mouth. "Doing so good," he managed to get out, and when he looked down at Vasquez - almost coming just at the sight of the man with his lips around Faraday's dick, dark eyes looking up at him, full of seduction and sin and fondness - he could just see the corners of his lips turn up into a smile. Then the head of his cock hit the back of Vasquez's throat and Vasquez swallowed and Faraday let out a careless moan, fingers tightening in Vasquez's hand. " _Fuck_... Do that again." Vasquez obeyed, taking Faraday's balls in one hand as he did. Vasquez settled into a steady rhythm, swallowing Faraday to the root every time he bobbed his head. Slowly Faraday began to thrust, curses and praises falling off his lips in equal measures. Vasquez's nimble fingers rolled his balls, and his nimbler tongue worked around his cock, driving him to the brink of insanity, heat welling up in waves from the pit of his stomach. Then Vasquez took him in the deepest yet, letting out a moan that vibrated so good at the exact moment he squeezed his balls and then Faraday was gone, releasing down Vasquez's throat with a cry of his name.

Vasquez waited a moment and then pulled off, gently licking Farady clean, even when he whimpered at the over-sensitivity. "That was..." he just lay there panting, eyes closed, as he felt Vasquez sit back. "Your turn," he said finally, and opened his eyes to find Vasquez sitting at the end of the bed, head lolling back slightly as his hand moved up and down his shaft. Faraday was transfixed instantly by the steady leak of precum from the head, the liquid oozing down over Vasquez's fingers as he began to work faster. Faraday sat up though he felt utterly boneless, and moved closer, putting his hand over Vasquez's whose eyes promptly snapped open. "Let me," he said.

"Sorry," Vasquez said as he leaned back on his hands. "You were-" he broke off, the next word turning into a low moan as Faraday began to move, establishing a steady pace. "I couldn't wait."

"I can see why," Faraday said, digging his thumb just slightly into the slit of Vasquez's cock, enough to make him squirm, biting hard on his lower lip. "Don't be quiet, sweetheart," he said. "Let me hear you, Vas." He sped up his pace without warning and he could practically feel Vasquez quivering, his hips beginning to snap up toward Faraday's hand. 

"Ungh, Faraday," he grunted, "I- Fuck, a little more." Faraday went a little harder, a little faster, and then with a long, guttural moan, Vasquez came hard, streams of ejaculate spewing from the head of his cock to paint Faraday's chest and chin. "Sorry," Vasquez said sheepishly.

"Don't matter," Faraday said, wiping most of the mess off on the blanket, and then licking off the few salty droplets that were close enough to his mouth to reach. He collapsed next to Vas, letting the slightly taller man pull him close and kiss the top of his head. 

"What are we now?" Vasquez asked.

"Don't know," Faraday said. His eyelids were drooping closed, nearly shut now. "Talk in the morning."

"All right," Vasquez said, and then leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Good night, Joshua."

But Faraday was already out.


End file.
